Kreuzfahrt ins Glück
by Blackball
Summary: Kai steht kurz davor den genialsten Urlaub seines Lebens anzutreten. Doch leider funkt sein Vater ihm dazwischen. So landet Kai samt Masa, Kyosuke und Sagano auf einem Luxusschiff. Alles schön und gut...bis Masa einen klitze kleinen Fehler macht...
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1

„Klingt ja langweilig…also diese Semesterferien werden wetten die besten die ich bisher hatte!" Kai grinste seinen guten Freund Tashibana an. Dieser war dazu verdammt, die ganzen Semesterferien zu Hause zu verbringen. Kai hingegen hatte schon im Juli mit seinem Vater darüber gesprochen dass er diesen Winter mit ein Paar Freunden weg durfte. Weit weg von Japan, was ihn noch mehr freute. Da gab es nur eine Bedingung, Weihnachten musste er bei seiner ‚Familie' verbringen. „Wie hast du deinen Alten nur rum bekommen, meiner würde mir den Kopf abreisen". Tashibana klang leicht traurig. „Ach Hey, Kopf hoch, das nächste Mal kommst du mit, denn dann hat dein Vater kein Recht mehr dir was zu verbieten, ebenso wenig wie meiner…ich hatte dieses mal einfach Glück!!"

Der Letzte Tag an der Uni zog sich schlimmer denn je. Kai blickte immer wieder auf seine Silberne Uhr an seinem linken Handgelenk und dies nur um fest zu stellen, dass gerade mal eine weiter Minute vergangen war.

Seinen Tag hatte er schon genau geplant! Raus aus der Uni, so schnell wie möglich in seine kleine Wohnung in Tokio um seine Tasche zu packen und dann nichts wie ab zum Bahnhof. Das Angebot seines Vaters, ihm einen Flug zu bezahlen hatte er dankend abgelehnt. Er hasste fliegen, nur im schlimmsten Fall würde er zu diesem Reisemittel zurückgreifen. Kai zog es lieber vor einen halben Tag mit dem Zug unterwegs zu sein, als ein bisschen mehr als eine Stunde mit dem Flugzeug. Er würde erst am späten Abend in Osaka eintreffen, was auch gut so war, denn dann musste er seinen Vater nicht mehr so lange ertragen. Jedoch hatte Osaka auch einen Positiven Punkt, Masa. Auf ihn freute er sich immer, auch wenn dieser nur wenig Zeit hatte.

Einige Zeit lang waren seine Gefühle, was Masa betraf, mehr als verwirrt, sodass er nicht gerne in dessen nähe war. Doch zum Glück hatte sich das gelegt. Masa war für ihn ein guter Freund, ein sehr guter Freund. Nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger.

„Hey Kai…willst du deine Semesterferien hier verbringen?" Tashibana schubste ihn leicht an. „Äh was?" Fragte der Blonde leicht verwirrt. „Hallo…?? Erde an Kai… Semesterferien, die Vorlesung ist vorbei…und du sitzt noch hier??" Erst jetzt begriff Kai was sein Freund von ihm wollte. Schnell packte er seine Sachen zusammen. „Nein jetzt sitzt ich nicht mehr hier…also…bis ähm…ja..nach den Ferien…und lass dir nicht alles gefallen". So schnell Kai konnte verschwand er aus dem großen Vorlesungssaal. /Das werden die geilsten Ferien meines Lebens, beflügelt von diesem Gedanken ging er nach Hause.

„WAAAASSSSS?" Schrie der Blonde laut, sodass jeder in der großen Residenz wusste, dass er zu Hause war. „Du hast es versprochen….du hast mir die Erlaubnis gegeben…" wütend funkelte Kai seinen Vater an. „Ich weiß ich weiß, aber es geht nicht Kai, dass kannst du nächstes Jahr auch noch machen", der Alte Mann war sich im voraus schon bewusst wie sein Sohn auf diese Nachricht reagieren würde, also wunderte er sich nicht im geringsten über den Blonden. „Und warum auf einmal nicht mehr…?" Eigentlich wollte Kai diese Antwort gar nicht hören, er wollte mit seinen Freunden weg, schließlich war das ein lang geplanter Urlaub und gebucht war er auch schon. „Wir haben eine Einladung bekommen, über Silvester…" „Das interessiert mich nicht…" fiel Kai ihm wütend ins Wort und wollte das kleine Büro seines Vaters auf der Stelle verlassen.

Sagano winkte schnell mit der Hand und machte Masa damit klar, dass er Kai nicht heraus lassen sollte. „Geh mir aus dem Weg Masa…", fauchte Kai ihn an und versuchte den schwarzhaarigen Yakuza weg zu drücken. Natürlich ohne Erfolg, Masa war und blieb stärker als er.

Einige Zeit betrachtet der Alte Mann wie sein Sohn vergebens versuchte an seinem Nachfolger vorbei zu kommen. „JETZT SETZT DICH GEFÄLLIGST WIEDER HIN UND HÖR MIR ZU", schrie er, nachdem er das Verhalten seines Sohnes nicht mehr ertrug. Kai zuckte zusammen, drehte sich zu seinem Vater um und blickte in dessen zornige Augen. Das erste Mal seit langem, war Kai wirklich eingeschüchtert, von dessen Blick und Ton, sodass er sich wieder auf dem kleinen Lederstuhl nieder ließ und leicht nervös mit den Fingern auf der Armlehne tippte.

„Geht doch…Jetzt hör mir genau zu, es ist nicht so negativ wie du vielleicht denkst!" Begann der Alte Mann. „Hier, sieh dir das an…", er schob seinem Sohn ein Prospekt über den dunklen teuren Schreibtisch. „Was ist das?" Fragte Kai in einem ziemlich pampigen Ton nach. „Na schau es dir an!!"

Der Blonde seufzte schwer, richtete sich ein wenig auf um das Prospekt greifen zu können und ließ sich dann wieder nach hinten sinken. Schnell blätterte er das Heftchen durch, ohne wirklich Notiz davon zu nehmen. Was er sah war ein Schiff, ein wohl sehr großer Luxusliner mit dem Namen „Kazumi Mami".

„Und weiter?" Wollte Kai wissen. „Ein Guter Freund von mir, hat uns eingeladen an der Jungfernfahrt teilzunehmen", „Das interessiert mich aber nicht, ich habe keine Lust, auf irgend einem Nobelschiff mit dir zu sein und mich zu Tode zu langweilen…" /Das mach ich an der Uni schon, letzteres dachte der Blonde zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit lieber.

„Da sieht man mal wieder, wie aufmerksam du dir Sachen anschaust, die du im vornherein schon verurteilst! Kai das ist nicht nur irgendein langweiliges Nobelschiff, es hat jede Menge zu bieten. Für Jung und Alt, also auch für dich". „Und was wäre das?"

Masa hatte alles einige Zeit lang im Stillen beobachtet. Doch langsam ging ihm Kais bockiges Verhalten doch etwas auf die Nerven, er trat hinter den Blonden und schlug eine bestimmte Seite im Prospekt auf. „Diskotheken, Spielhallen, Schwimmbäder, Tennisplätze, Squashhallen…und und und…alles was dir Spaß macht…außerdem mehr als 8 Bars und über 20 Restaurants…".

Täuschte sich Kai gerade oder war da wieder dieses komische Gefühl in seinem Magen, welches ihm das Gefühl gab zu schweben. „Aber alleine ist das doch alles auch dumm…". Versuchte Kai sich noch immer raus zu reden. Er musste zugeben, dass es doch sehr viel dabei war was ihm Spaß machen würde. „Hmm…da gibt es noch so viele andere Menschen in deinem Alter…" flüsterte Masa kaum hörbar.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht findest du ja dort deine große Liebe…!" Sagano mischte sich ein und grinste überaus frech. „Halt dich aus meinem Liebesleben raus…" fauchte Kai gleich. „Okok…ihr habt gewonnen, klingt ja alles schön und gut, aber ich hab ein Paar fragen…".


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Sagano nickte, eine Frage war ihm jetzt schon klar. Masa trat zum Fenster und kehrte beiden Männer den Rücken zu.

„Ok…1. Was soll heißen…Familie…ist ein zu allgemeiner Ausdruck!! 2. Wann geht's los und wie lange? 3. Hab ich mein eigenes Zimmer und wo? 4. Kann ich tun und lassen was ich will…auch Betreff Alkohol? Und 5. Wo ist der Haken an der ganzen Sache?"

„Waren das alle Fragen?" Fragte der Alte Yakuza. Natürlich war diese Frage rein Ironisch gemeint. „Ich kann mir ja noch welche ausdenken…", „Nein nein, um Gottes Willen, lass es gut sein! Also…" Sagano erhob sich und lief ein wenig im Zimmer umher. „Familie ist natürlich zum Teil das falsche Wort, gerade da es auch für mich zum Teil geschäftlicher Natur sein wird…", „HA wusste ich es doch…guter Freund…" meckerte Kai, dem diese ganze Geschichte schon von Anfang an komisch vor kam. „Er ist ein Guter Freund, aber auch seit Jahren ein guter Geschäftspartner…nun weiter… Du und ich, sowie Masa und Kyosuke wurden eingeladen. Wir werden am 25 Dezember, also in drei Tagen hier in Osaka auf das Schiff gehen und dort eine Woche lang bleiben, werden verschiedene Häfen ansteuern…" Kai seufzte schwer, sodass der alte Mann seine Worte unterbrach und ihn anblickte. „Toll eine Schifffahrt im Winter…uahhh…gibt's auch ein Freibad?" Der Blonde verdrehte die Augen. „Kai wir drehen keine Runde um Japan, keine Sorge du kannst sehr wohl luftige Kleidung einpacken…". Wie konnte man bloß nur so nervig sein! „Ok…dritter Anlauf…Natürlich hast du dein eigenes Zimmer, wie jeder von uns, auf dem obersten Deck, schlag im Prospekt nach Luxury Suite´s nach, wenn du mehr über die Zimmer wissen möchtest…!" Kai nickte stumm. „Und ja verdammt du kannst tun und lassen was du willst, solange du mir einige Peinlichkeiten ersparst…".

Der Alte Mann setzte sich nun wieder seinem Sohn gegenüber. „Weiter…" forderte ihn Kai sogleich auf. „Weiter was?". „Na der Haken…!"

„Ach ja, den gab es ja auch, hätte ich fast vergessen…ich verlange von dir…" Ohoh Kai ahnte gar nichts Gutes. „…das du einen Abend, nur wirklich einen Abend…an dem großen Gala Dinner teil nimmst, mit uns allen zusammen, das heißt es werden viele meiner und somit logischerweise auch seiner Geschäftspartner anwesend sein…ich möchte das du einen Anzug trägst und dich benimmst…".

Kritisch musterte Kai seinen Vater. Auch Masa hatte sich nun wieder zu den beiden umgedreht, da er gespannt auf den Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden war. „Das ist alles?" Fragte Kai mit runzelnder Stirn. „Ja, dass ist alles ich denke das ist vielleicht schon etwas zu viel verlangt…".

Den letzten Satz hätte sich der Alte Mann ersparen sollen, denn nun befand sich sein Sohn wieder auf 180 und tobte quer durch das Büro. Nachdem Masa es geschafft hatte ihn wieder zu beruhigen, klärten sie noch einige wichtige Sachen. Unter anderem die Stonierungskosten für Kais eigentlichen Urlaub.

„Oh man…" murmelte Kai leise vor sich her, als er aus dem Schwarzen Mercedes seines Vaters stieg und sein Blick auf das nun vor ihm im Wasser liegende Schiff fiel. „Was ist Bon…?" Masa stand nun neben ihm und blickte ihn fragend an. „Sieht riesig aus…." Stellte Kai fest und grinste den Yakuza an. „Nun ja, es ist nicht umsonst das teuerste, größte und Luxuriöseste Schiff auf der Welt…".

Ehe sich der Blonde Mann versehen konnte befand er sich schon auf dem Schiff. Mitten zwischen den Geschäftspartnern seines Vaters und anderen äußert Nobel Gekleideten Menschen. /Ich komm mir absolut fehl am Platz vor, dachte er und hielt Ausschau nach Masa, welcher bei seinem Vater stand und sich mit einem, wie Kai schien, noch älteren Mann als seinen Vater unterhielten.

„Du musst Saganos Sohn sein, habe ich recht?"

Kai wirbelte herum. Schnell und unauffällig musterte er den Mann. „Ich bin Keita Yuriko Der Besitzer dieses Schiffes", der Mann lächelte freundlich. „Ich hoffe du wirst hier Spaß haben, lass es mich wissen, wie dir die Angebote auf diesem Schiff gefallen". „Äh…klar…", war das einzige Was Kai über die Lippen brachte.

Eine Hand legte sich auf die Schulter des Blonden und er Atmete erleichtert durch. Schon alleine an dem leichten Druck, welche diese Hand ausübte, wusste er das Masa nun bei ihm Stand. „Komm ich weiß wo dein Zimmer ist…".

/Ein Glück nichts wie weg…./.

„Oh man ich kam mir echt absolut fehl am Platz vor…", murmelte Kai und stieg mit Masa in einen der vielen Aufzüge. „Das konnte ich mir denken, deswegen dachte ich, besorge ich dir gleich deinen Zimmer Schlüssel, nun ja eher Karte!". Kai blickte den Schwarzhaarigen dankbar an.

„Und wo ist dein Zimmer?" Wollte er wissen, als sie auf dem obersten Deck standen und der Yakuza die Tür zu Kais kleiner Suite öffnete. „Fünf Zimmer weiter Rechts…", bekam er als Antwort.

Zu Kais Enttäuschung, verabschiedete sich Masa kurz nachdem er ihm sein Zimmer gezeigt hatte wieder. /Na super…, er ließ sich auf das Teure Sofa fallen und sah sich im Zimmer um. Es war toll, riesig und für Kais Geschmack etwas zu Luxuriös Designed.

Das erste mal nachdem er sich damit abgefunden hatte, seine Ferien hier zu verbringen, bekam er das Gefühl, dass es die langweiligste Woche in seinem Leben werden würde.

Das Gala Dinner war zum Glück erst am letzten Abend, sodass Kai dies erst mal erspart blieb. Nach einigem hin und her was er denn jetzt machen sollte, beschloss er seine Tasche, die schon auf sein Zimmer gebracht wurde, auszuräumen, sich erst mal ausgiebig zu duschen und dann vielleicht sich das Schiff ansehen. Bevor es nicht vom Hafen ablegen würde, würde er keinen Schritt vor die Tür machen.

/Oh Gott…bin ich wirklich auf einem Schiff??/ Fragte er sich in Gedanken, als er das Bad betreten hatte. Über all schimmerte und glitzerte es. In der Mitte des nicht all zu kleinen Raumes befand sich im Boden eingelassen ein Whirlpool und Kai war schon drauf und dran sein Dusch Vorhaben in Baden umzuwandeln.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Mittlerweile war es Abend, die letzten Sonnenstrahlen ragten über den Horizont. Das Schiff war nun seit zwei Stunden unterwegs.

„Na da kann ich mir ja an deinem Zimmer die Finger Wund Klopfen…". Kai wirbelte herum. „Masa…was machst du denn hier?" Der Yakuza lachte kurz und stellte sich zu dem Blonden Mann und betrachtet das Meer. „Ich hab dich gesucht". „Und warum?"

Wenn Masa ihn suchte konnte das nur bedeuten das sein Vater was von ihm wollte und genau das war das letzte auf was Kai jetzt Lust hatte. „Es wird bald dunkel, wollen wir was essen gehen?" Fragte der Yakuza, musterte seinen Bon kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Was denn?" Kai war das Kopfschütteln nicht entgangen. „Du wirst noch krank…". Masa zog sich seinen Schal aus und legte diesem den Jüngeren um den Hals.

/Oh nicht gut…hmmm der Duftet nach ihm…agrrr was denk ich denn da schon wieder/ „Danke…aber wie hast du mich gefunden?" Kai hatte sich entgegen seinem ersten Vorhaben, zu duschen, entschlossen gleich das Schiff zu erkunden. Doch weit war er nicht gekommen. Er stand am Heck, lehnte an dem Gänder und blickte über den nun fast schwarzen Ozean. Keinen Schritt war er weitergegangen, fasziniert von diesem Anblick. „Mehr Glück als Verstand, also gehen wir was essen?" Fragte der Yakuza nochmals. „Wir?" Kai musterte Masa. „Ja wir…wir beide…Kyosuke ist heute Abend dran deinem Vater Gesellschaft zu leisten, ich habe frei…", „Um ein Auge auf mich zu haben" Beendete Kai leicht sauer seinen Satz. „Das ist deine Interpretation, nun ja und auch die deines Vaters…", „Und wie siehst du das? Jeden Tag eine neue gute Tat?" Der Blonde grinste frech. „Du sagst es und nun komm…" Masa kannte die Sprüche des Blonden und machte sich daher nicht weiter Gedanken darüber und ging schon gar nicht darauf ein.

Kai wollte erst noch mal auf sein Zimmer um sich doch etwas anders anzuziehen. „Und was wollen wir essen?" Rief er aus dem Schlafzimmer. „Ich bin für alles offen, entscheide du!" „Was gibt es denn alles?" Kai trat wieder ins Wohnzimmer und reichte Masa seinen Schal. Er selbst hatte nun seinen Eigenen dabei, auch wenn er lieber den von Masa behalten hätte. „Weit hast du dir das Schiff noch nicht angesehen was?" Stellte Masa fest und Kai schüttelte sogleich den Kopf. „Hab ja noch ne Woche…also…was gibt es alles." „Alles, italienisch, ungarisch…japanische Küche…einfach alles…!"

„Och ist mir egal…" Kai ließ sich auf sein Sofa neben Masa sinken und grinste. Natürlich war es ihm nicht so egal wie er sagte. „Also Italienisch…du willst doch Pizza…", „Du kennst mich zu gut Masa…".

Kai war froh als er an diesem Abend in seinem Bett lag und an die Decke starren konnte.

Nicht das der Abend nicht schön war, schließlich konnte er ihn ungehindert mit Masa verbringen. Nachdem sie gegessen hatte, begaben sie sich in eine der vielen Prunkvollen Bars und redeten über dies und jenes. Aber genau darin lag auch sein Problem. Umso länger er in der nähe des Schwarzhaarigen war umso mehr fühlte er sich wieder zu ihm hingezogen und eigentlich hatte er einen Strich unter diese Gefühle gezogen. Aber konnte man Gefühle denn unterbinden? /Ich muss vorsichtiger sein, sonst geht der ganze Mist wieder los…, dachte er leicht traurig und fiel in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Als er am nächsten morgen erwachte, erstrahlte sein Zimmer in einem Hellen Licht. Erst mal musste sich der Blonde ein wenig Orientieren.

/Scheiße schon so spät…, schnell schwang er sich aus seinem Bett. Jetzt würde er wetten nichts mehr zu Frühstücken bekommen. Einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, sich schnell anzuziehen und nachzusehen, ob nicht doch eines der Restaurants das Frühstück länger als bis um 11 anbot, doch er entschloss sich dagegen und ging direkt vom Schlafzimmer ins Bad um unter der Dusche erst mal richtig wach zu werden.

/Huch…, wunderte Kai sich, als er das kleine aber doch sehr geräumige Wohnzimmer betrat. Auf dem kleinen Tisch stand ein Tablett mit einem kleinen Korb mit Brötchen darauf, einem Teller und verschiedenen anderen Kleinigkeiten. Als er näher trat entdeckte er den kleinen Zettel welcher auf dem Tisch lag. Er griff ihn und erkannte sogleich Masas Handschrift.

Morgen Bon, wenn ich mich nicht irre stehst du ziemlich spät mit einem riesigen Hunger auf!! Lass es dir schmecken, ich schau später mal nach dir, also versteck dich nicht so sehr auf dem Schiff!

Ein breites Schmunzeln breitet sich auf Kais Gesicht aus und er widmete sich erst mal den Sachen auf dem Tablett, bevor er weiter das Schiff erkunden gehen würde. Gestern Abend auf dem Weg zum Restaurant, hatte er einen Blick in das Große Schwimmbad werfen können. Da würde er sich wohl heute hauptsächlich aufhalten.

Die nächsten Tagen vergingen wie im Flug. Nun war Kai schon den fünften Tag an Board der Kazumi Mami Seine Meinung hatte sich mittlerweile vollkommen geändert. Er hatte jede Menge nette Leute kennen gelernt und verbrachte den Tag nach dem Ausschlafen bis in die späte Nacht mit ihnen.

Masa sah er ab und zu immer mal wieder mit seinem Vater. Aber dann konnte er nie schnell genug den Ort wechseln. Erstens wegen seinem Vater und zweites wegen diesen Gefühlen, die sofort anfingen sein klares Denken zu trüben, wenn er Masa nur sah.

Es war drei Uhr Nachts am 5 Tage auf der Kazumi Mami als Masa den Aufzug betrat um nun endlich in sein lang ersehntes Bett zu kommen. Wie schon am Abend zuvor hatte er sich mit Kyosuke in einer Bar fest gequatscht, nachdem Sagano sich von ihnen verabschiedet hatte. Zugegeben, er hatte die endlos langen und vor allem Sinnlosen Gespräche mit seinem Besten Freund und Berater vermisst.

Als er aus dem Aufzug trat, lehnte er sich einen Moment an die Rehling und blickte über das Dunkle vom Mond erstrahlte weite Meer. Eine salzige warme Brise wehte ihm um die Nase und er schloss einen Moment seine Augen.

/Ich sollte ins Bett, ermahnte er sich in Gedanken, bevor er hier an Ort und Stelle einschlafen würde.

Gerade als er sein Tür öffnen wollte, erblickte er 5 Türen weiter das noch Licht brannte. Das Kai schon auf seinem Zimmer war verwundert ihn doch sehr. Sein Bett vergaß er für einen Moment und lief zu Kais Zimmer. Nachdem er mit seiner Müdigkeit und seiner doch vorhandenen Neugier einen Moment gekämpft hatte, klopfte er leise.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Es dauerte einen Moment bis er Schritte auf die Tür zu hörte. Mit einem Schwung öffnete der Blonde die Tür. „Masa…", nuschelte Kai hinter einem Tuch hervor, welches er sich auf die Lippe gepresst hatte. Unter seinem Auge leuchtete eine kleine Schramme leicht rötlich. „Was ist passiert?" Wollte Masa sogleich wissen und trat in das Zimmer.

„Nichts", murrte Kai, schloss die Tür und ließ sich auf seinem Sofa nieder. „Für nichts Blutete das aber zu viel…", gleich trat Masa ins Bad und griff nach einem kleinen sauberen Handtuch aus der Ablage, nachdem er es in Wasser getränkt und ausgerungen hatte setzte er sich zu Kai.

„Das trockene Tuch bringt nichts…", kam es leise über Masas Lippen und er entfernte Kais Hand samt Tuch von dessen Mund. Seine Lippe war ein wenig offen und blutete ebenso leicht wie die Wunde etwas höher. Vorsichtig, weil er genau wusste wie ‚schmerzempfindlich' Kai auf Wunden reagierte, tupfte er mit dem kühlen feuchten Tuch erst mal die kleine schramme unter seinem Auge ab.

„Was ist passiert?" Wollte Masa nochmals wissen. Dem Blonden war klar, das ein ‚nichts' bei Masa nicht zog. Er seufzte schwer und sah zur Seite. „Ach ich war mit ein Paar Leuten im Blue Louge und hatte meinen Spaß, bis so ein Arschloch meinte mir eine reinhauen zu müssen, weil ich angeblich seinen Lover angebaggert habe". Kai verdrehte die Augen und zuckte kurz zusammen als Masa über seine Blutenden Lippe tupfte. „Das hab ich aber gar nicht, ich hab nur mit dem geredet, weil er auch ein Motorrad Freak ist….! Ich bagger doch nicht willkürlich Männer an…", versuchte der Blonde sich zu rechtfertigen. Masa und Kyosuke wussten schließlich das er sich aus Frauen rein gar nichts machte, also konnte Kai auch frei reden! „…das mach ich nicht", fügte er noch leise hinzu und sah nun Masa wieder in die Augen. Dieser lächelte ihn an. „Ich weiß Bon…", hauchte er „…das ist nicht deine Art, einfach willkürlich umher zu baggern…", er drückte das Tuch noch einen Moment etwas fester auf die kleine Wunde an Kais Lippe und entfernte es dann. Kein neues Blut trat auf. „…aber unbewusst ziehst du sie trotzdem in deinen Bann…".

Kai war geschockt über die Worte seines Beschützers, und trotzdem erwärmten sie sein ganzes Gemüt. Wie gebannt blickte er in Masas tief braune Augen. „W-wie meinst du das…?" Wollte der Blonde wissen.

„Das du …" Masas Gesicht kam Kai bedrohlich näher und ließ den Blonden erzittern. „…auch wenn du es nicht vor hast…jeden in deinen Bann ziehst…" Eine Hand des Schwarzhaarigen wanderte in Kais Nacken. „…selbst mich….".

Sanft legte Masa seine Lippen auf die des Blonden. Doch wollte er ihn nicht zu sehr bedrängen, wenn Kai dies nicht wollte, dann könnte er ihn ohne Probleme von sich drücken.

In Kais Kopf herrschte ein Wilder Tumult von Fragen. Sein Bauch rebellierte. Einen Moment lang setzte alles bei ihm aus und er schlang gierig die Arme um den Älteren, erwiderte den Kuss. Erst als das kribbelt wen klein wenig nach ließ, besinnte sich der Blonde und drückte Masa von sich weg. „Warum…? Masa warum tust du das?" Leise und kläglich verlangte Kai dies zu wissen.

Masa sah den Jüngeren an und schwieg. „Masa…sag was…", bettelte Kai. Doch der ältere Schwieg weiter. Mit einem leise und doch sehr schweren seufzten stand Masa auf. „Ich sollte nicht mehr so viel trinken…schlaf gut…", ohne Kai eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen verschwand er aus dem Raum und ging zielstrebig auf sein Zimmer. Schwungvoll und laut knallte er die Tür hinter sich zu und stürmte ins Bad. Er beute sich über das Waschbecken und drehte das kühle Wasser auf. Nachdem er sich mehrere Schübe ins Gesicht gehoben hatte, griff er nach dem kleinen weißen Handtuch, trocknete sein Gesicht und blickte in den Spiegel vor sich. /Das hätte ich nicht tun dürfen…, „VERDAMMT…" fluchte er laut, /wie konnte ich mich nur so gehen lassen…/.

Kai dagegen saß noch in derselben Haltung auf dem Sofa und starrte auf die Tür, aus welcher Masa nun schon seit mehr als 10 Minuten verschwunden war. Keine Regung brachte sein Körper hervor. Gelähmt von den Gedanken und den wirren Gefühlen in seinem Bauch. Was sollte das eben bitte? Spielte er gerne mit Kais Gefühlen? Konnte man das überhaupt spielen nennen? „Masa du Arschloch…", meckerte er leise, riss sich aus jeglicher Lähmung und verschwand im Bad. Eine Dusche würde ihm jetzt sicher helfen.

Der sechste Tag brach für Kai ungewöhnlich früh an. Schon bei den ersten Sonnenstrahlen die durch das kleine Fenster lugten, öffnete er die Augen. Die Nacht hatte er mehr oder weniger im Halbschlaf verbracht. Immer wieder plagten ihn die Fragen, warum Masa ihn geküsst hatte. Immer wieder flammte die Hoffnung auf mehr auf. Doch unterdrückte dies.

Masa war angetrunken, wahrscheinlich lag es daran. Doch Kai tat es weh. Denn nun waren alle Gefühle die er die ganze Zeit gegenüber dem älteren vergraben hatte wieder aufgebrochen. Jetzt würde das ganze durcheinander wieder losgehen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, das er im Moment noch fast ungesehen Frühstücken gehen konnte, Hunger hatte er, aber Masa oder geschweige denn seinem Vater über den Weg laufen, Nein Danke! Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett, schlüpfte in seine Kleidung und suchte das erst beste Frückstückslokal auf.

„Junger Herr, ihr seid schon wach? Oder sollte ich eher sagen, immer noch?". Erschrocken hob Kai seinen Kopf und sah Kyosuke an. „Schon…", murmelte er leise und stocherte weiter in seinem Rührei rum. Bisher hatte er doch noch nicht einen bissen hinunter bekommen. „Ist was passiert?" Besorgt ließ sich Kyosuke gegenüber von Kai nieder und sah ihn an.

„Kommt mein Alter... oder Masa auch gleich?" Erkundigte sich Kai und packte schon fluchtbereit seine wenigen Sachen zusammen die er dabei hatte. Kyosuke entging dies natürlich nicht. „Nein…keiner von beiden, die werden noch schlafen. Dein Vater ist um 10 mit jemanden zum Frühstück verabredet und Masa schläft wetten noch…nach dem Alkoholgehalt den er gestern hatte wird er auch nicht vor 10 auftauchen…also beruhigt euch mal wieder!"

Kai seufzte schwer. Ja die Sache mit dem Alkoholgehalt hatte er wohl förmlich zu spüren bekommen. Er schob den Teller mit dem kalten Rührei weg und trank einen kleinen Schluck von seinem Orangensaft. „Was ist passiert?" Erkundigte sich Kyosuke nochmals und genoss den ersten Schluck seines Kaffees. „Nichts…!" konterte Kai leise. „Für nichts, seid ihr aber ganz schön launig?!" Das Kai grundsätzlich launig war, verdrängte der Yakuza gekonnt, denn eine innere Stimme verriet ihm, dass es einen Grund hatte, dass sich der Blonde so benahm.

Kai stand auf, schnappte seine Sachen und sah Kyosuke an. „Es geht dich nichts an…wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, dann frag deinen besten Freund. Aber ich bezweifle das dieser sich dran erinnern kann…", wütend stapfte Kai aus dem Lokal und verschwand so schnell er konnte wieder in seinem Zimmer!


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

KLOPF KLOPF. „Wach endlich auf und öffne die Tür, sonst hol ich mir gleich eine Ersatkarte…". Im Sekundentakt klopfte Kyosuke an Masas Tür. Es dauerte einen Moment bis diese geöffnet wurde. „Oh man Kyosuke, geht das auch leiser" murrte Masa, der deutlich die Nachwirkung seines kleinen Wetttrinkens gegen Kyosuke merkte. „Nein…", ohne das Masa ihn rein bat, betrat Kyosuke sein Zimmer und ließ sich frech auf dem Sofa nieder.

Masa schloss die Tür und drehte sich mit einer Fragenden Mine zu Kyosuke. „Und was wird das jetzt, willst du hier einziehen?" Ein Grinsen verbreitete sich über Masas Gesicht und er setzte sich seinem Besten Freund gegenüber. „Nein danke, ich fühle mich in meinem Zimmer ganz wohl!". Leicht patzig kam Kyosuke mit dieser Antwort.

„Okay, klär mich auf! Ist was passiert?" Auf ein nicken von seinem Besten Freund hakte Masa nach. „Und was?".

„Das will ich von dir wissen?"

Masa zuckte nichts wissend mit den Schultern und goss sich erst mal Wasser in ein Glas. Nachdurst war wirklich schrecklich. „Ich verstehe nicht was du meinst…vielleicht muss ich auch erst mal richtig wach werden…".

Ein schweres seufzten war vom dem etwas Älteren zu hören.

„Okay…ich versuch dir mal ein wenig auf die Sprünge zu helfen, was war gestern mit Kai?"

Masa dachte nach. Doch wenn er ehrlich war verstand er die Frage nicht mal richtig. „Wie was war mit Kai? Woher soll ich das denn wissen…da musst du ihn schon selbst fragen! Hat er was angestellt?"

„Okay…ich stell die Frage anders! Warst du gestern bei Kai". Masa schüttelte gleich den Kopf. „Nein war ich nicht…doch!!" langsam dämmerte dem Schwarzhaarigen das Geschehen. Er schluckte schwer und sah seinen Freund leicht bedrängt an. „Wieso fragst du das?"

„Weil ich ihn eben gesehen habe. Ihm geht's ganz und gar nicht gut und auf die Frage hin was los sei, meinte er nur ich solle meinen besten Freund fragen…nun das mache ich jetzt! Was ist gestern passiert…?"

Masa stand auf lief einen Moment im Zimmer umher und dachte an den Abend. Er wusste wieder was passiert war. Schlimmer noch…er konnte förmlich die weichen zarten Lippen des Blonden spüren. „Ich habe mist gebaut…" murmelte er nach einiger Zeit leise.

„Geht das auch genauer?" Kyosukes Geduld ging langsam dem Ende zu. Eigentlich ging es ihn ja nichts an. Aber er war nun mal von Grund auf Neugierig, gerade was Masa und Kai betraf.

Masa ließ sich wieder auf den Sessel sinken und strich sich mit der rechten Hand durchs Haar. „Ich habe ihn geküsst…" erkläre er leise und noch bevor Kyosuke was erwidern konnte sprach er weiter. „…ich weiß nicht warum…aber ich habe ihn geküsst…er schien es sogar zu wollen, anfangs zumindest…bis er mich dann weggedrückt hat und mich gefragt hat warum ich das machen….", er seufzte tief „…ich konnte ihm keine Antwort geben und bin verschwunden."

„Na bravo…" /so was hatte ich mir schon fast gedacht…/.

„Was heißt hier –na bravo- Kyosuke?" Mittlerweile war Masa leicht gereizt. „Sag mal…, entschuldige, aber wie blöd bist du eigentlich? Küsst ihn und verschwindest dann…".

BONG Masa raste vor Wut stand auf und funkelte seinen Besten Freund mörderisch an. „Was geht dich das an. Und vor allem, lass deine Nase aus Sachen raus, die dich nichts angehen…außerdem bist du mein Bester Freund, da solltest du wohl eher zu mir halten, als mich noch tiefer zu drücken als ich es eh gerade schon bin…".

Kyosuke lachte leise auf und erhob sich ebenfalls. „Jetzt hör mir mal zu, so Blind wie jetzt habe ich dich noch nie gesehen. Nein es geht mich nichts an, aber ich kann es langsam nicht mehr sehen wie ihr beide Euch verhaltet um es deutlicher zu sagen. Es kotzt mich schon an!" Kyosuke ging zur Tür. „Geh duschen, denk ein wenig nach und vor allem finde raus warum du ihn geküsst hast und dann seh zu das du endlich mal all deine anderen Gefühle ins reine bringst. Du schadest nicht nur dir sondern auch ihm…und nun entschuldige mich, Sagano wartet sicher schon auf mich!" Ohne Masa noch eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen verschwand Kyosuke. Es tat ihm weh, so mit seinem Besten Freund zu reden, aber anders, würde Masa ewig im Dunkeln tappen und sich sowie Kai damit wehtun.

Der Tag verging schleppend langsam. Zumindest für Kai. Dieser hatte sich nicht noch einmal gewagt sein Zimmer zu verlassen. Er lag auf seinem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Mehrmals spielte er mit dem Gedanken den Whirlpool mit Wasser zu füllen und dort weiter rum zu lummern.

Masa hingegen, war dort wo er sein sollte, an der Seite seines Bosses. Mit Kyosuke zusammen. Doch das einzige was beide wechselten waren böse Blicke. Auch wenn Sagano etwas verwundert war, so ließ er die beiden weiter machen. Er wollte sich ungern bei den beiden einmischen.

Doch am Abend als sie drei endlich alleine waren, hielt der alte Mann es nicht mehr aus. „So, klärt mich auf, was ist euch beiden über die Leber gelaufen". Belustigt betrachtet er die Beiden, die, wenn Blicke töten könnten, wohl schon seit dem Mittag Tod wären. „Nichts!" Antwortete Masa knapp und doch freundlich. „Klar!" Murmelte Kyosuke und verdrehte die Augen. „Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?" Deutlich schwang Masas Ton vom freundlichen in den gereizten zustand. „Was das heißen soll, das weißt du ganz genau!"

/Hilfe, wäre ich doch still gewesen…, Sagano verdreht die Augen und beobachtet seine Zwei besten Männer. Erschrocken zuckte Sagano und auch Kyosuke zusammen, als Masa sich blitzschnell aufrichtet. „Weißt du was Imagawa, halt dich aus meinen Sachen raus", fluchend verließ Masa die Bar.

„Hmm…sie kommen also nicht voran?" Sagano trank einen Schluck seines Weins und sah Fragend zu Kyosuke. „Eigentlich schon, wenn sich beide jetzt nicht wie Kinder verhalten würden…nun ja, wohl eher Masa…". Kyosuke, sowie Sagano war schon lange klar, was beide füreinander fühlten. Auch wenn man dem Alten Yakuza Boss zutrauen würde, das er strikt gegen eine Beziehung seines Sohnes und seines Nachfolgers wäre, so war er es nicht. „Und, ein Vorschlag wie man das ändern kann?" Kyosuke schüttelte den Kopf. „Das müssen sie selbst langsam mal verstehen…", ihm selbst fehlten mittlerweile jegliche Ideen. Obwohl eine Sache würde ihm da noch einfallen. Kyosuke beschloss über diese kleine perfide Idee doch erst mal eine Nacht drüber zu schlafen.

Masa schmiss sich auf sein Bett und fluchte über sich selbst. Wie hatte er sich bitte gerade verhalten? Wäre das nur vor Kyosuke gewesen, wäre es nicht schlimm. Aber er hatte sich vor seinem Boss wie ein dummes beleidigtes Kind verhalten. Was dieser wohl jetzt über ihn denken würde? Masa beschloss es am nächsten morgen heraus zu finden. Jetzt würde das nichts mehr bringen.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Der letzte Tag mit der letzten Nacht brach an. Masa war schon früh wieder auf den Beinen. Die halbe Nacht lag er wach und dachte über sein Verhalten nach. Er war schon kindisch. Natürlich wusste er den Grund warum er den Blonden geküsst hatte. Aber das durfte doch nicht sein.

Er liebte den Blonden Wirbelwind. Und das nicht erst seit gestern. Nein schon lange, sehr lange. Anfangs wie einen Bruder, dann sogar wie einen Vater, letztendlich wie einen guten Freund. Doch das alles passte nicht mehr zu dem was er jetzt Empfand. Es war mehr, mehr als er durfte.

Das Problem war nicht, dass sie beide Männer waren. Warum auch, Kai stand 100 nicht auf Frauen und er selbst war Bi. Das Problem lag an Sagano, was würde dieser sagen oder machen wenn er raus finden würde, dass er mit seinem Sohn zusammen wäre. Würde Kai mit ihm zusammen sein wollen?

/Ja…ich weiß das er es will…/. Schließlich hatten sie beide vor längere Zeit ein Gespräch über dieses Thema, zumindest kam es sehr nah dran, und Masa glaubte nicht, dass sich Kais Gefühle geändert hatten!

Nachdem sich der Schwarzhaarige ausgiebig lange geduscht und sich fertig gemacht hatte verließ er sein Zimmer. Doch dieses Mal ging er nicht direkt um die Ecke zum Aufzug, sondern wählte den längeren Weg über die Treppen, direkt an Kais Zimmer vorbei. Einen Moment stand er davor, wollte klopfen und mit dem Blonden reden. Aber ihm fehlte etwas Entscheidendes. Mut! Kopfschüttend macht er sich auf den Weg zu Sagano, mit welchem er zum Frühstück verabredet war. /Wie erkläre ich ihm mein Verhalten am besten?/ Diese Frage quälte ihn so lange, bis er vor seinem Boss stand. „Morgen, geht es dir besser?" begrüßte ihn der alte Mann freundlich und deutete auf einen für sie Reservierten Tisch.

Masa nickte stumm und nahm nach Sagano Platz. „Wegen gestern…", und weiter? Was sollte er jetzt sagen? „…mein Verhalten", „…vergiss es! Schon in Ordnung. Ich kann mir denken was mit dir los ist!" Fiel ihm der Alte Mann ins Wort, lächelte kurz und widmete sich dann der Frühstückskarte.

/Bei aller Achtung…das bezweifle ich!, dachte Masa und tat es seinem Boss nach und blickte sich in der Karte um.

„Wo ist Kyosuke?" Erkundigte sich Masa, nachdem sie in aller Ruhe gefrühstückt hatten. „Der hatte noch was zu erledigen, zumindest sagte er das heute Morgen, also habe ich ihn frei gestellt!" „Was zu erledigen?" Grübelte Masa laut und setzte einen Nachdenklichen Blick auf. „Ja…frag mich nicht was! Ich weiß es nicht…".

Kyosuke hatte wirklich was zu erledigen. Doch behielt sich der Yakuza vor, weder Sagano noch jemand anderem zu sagen was es war. Das würde sein kleines Geheimnis bleiben, anders wäre er wohl bald Haifischfutter.

Während Masa und Sagano den Tag zusammen mit anderen wichtigen Geschäftsleuten verbrachte und Kyosuke erst gegen Nachmittag auf die beiden traf, hatte sich Kai im Schwimmbad in eine Ecke verzogen und seinen Gedanken freien lauf gelassen.

Der Blonde, wollte vor dem Sturm, dem Gala Dinner, noch ein wenig seine Ruhe haben. Am liebsten würde er dort gar nicht auftauchen. Aber er hatte es seinem Vater versprochen und irgendwie wollte er ihn nicht enttäuschen. /Das ich das noch mal erleben darf…ich will ihm gehorchen… oh man, dachte Kai mürrisch, stand von der Liege auf und machte einen Sprung ins Wasser.

Weg waren jegliche Gedanken, die seinen Kopf schön zum rauchen brachten.

Die Sonne ging langsam am Horizont unter, eine warme leicht Salzige Briese umwehte das Schiff. Kai hatte soeben sein Zimmer wieder betreten und blickte kritisch auf die Uhr. Noch eine Stunde hatte er Zeit, dann wollte ihn Kyosuke abholen. Kopfschüttelnd verschwand er ins Bad, drehte dass Wasser der luxuriösen Duschen an und befreite sich von seiner Kleidung. Als er unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl stand schloss er die Augen und seufzte schwer.

Wie sollte er Masa jetzt unter die Augen treten. Wie sollte er sich verhalten. Er wusste es einfach nicht. Insgeheim hoffte er weit von Masa an der großen Gala Tafel weg zu sitzen.

Als Kai aus der Dusche trat, klopfte es an seiner Tür. Schnell schwang er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und tappte mit Nassen Füßen durch den Wohnbereich zur Tür. „Äh Kyosuke?" Kam es verwundert über seine Lippen, als er die Tür öffnete.

„Hast du schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen?" Fragte der Ältere und trat ein. Kai schloss in aller ruhe die Tür „Nein, wieso?" im gleichen Moment fiel sein Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand. „Oh verdammte scheiße…wo war ich denn mit meinen Gedanken…", war die nächste, sehr geschockte Aussage des Blonden und er hechtete zurück ins Bad.

Kyosuke hingegen ließ sich mit einem schmunzeln auf dem Sofa nieder. /Besser hätte ich es nicht sagen können, als er es eben getan hat. Und ich denke ich weiß wo er mit seinen Gedanken war…/. Er selbst warf einen kritischen Blick auf die kleine Goldene Uhr an seinem linken Handgelenk. Gut, dass er den Blonden mittlerweile kannte. Er hatte Kais Verträumtheit schon eingeplant um nicht zu spät zu kommen. /Anders hätte es wieder Ärger gegeben…/.

Leise fluchend trat Kai aus dem Bad. Seine Finger nestelten an der Krawatte rum. „Habe ich schon mal erwähnt das ich Krawatten hasse…", murrte er leise und öffnete den Knoten wieder um einen neuen Versuch zu starten.

Kyosuke erhob sich von der bequemen Couch und trat auf den Blonden zu. „Lass mich das mal machen…und nein du hattest es noch nicht erwähnt. Aber ich bin schon davon ausgegangen schließlich magst du ja auch keine Anzüge", geschickt richtete Kyosuke Kais Krawatte. „…könntest du öfters tragen…steht dir!"

Kai verdrehte die Augen. „Du redest zu viel Kyosuke!" tadelte er den älteren gespielt und ging zielstrebig auf die Tür zu. „Sorry…gibt jetzt wetten wieder Ärger…".

Der ältere folgte ihm „Nein gibt es nicht…das essen beginnt erst in 20 Minuten" erklärte er zufrieden. „Aber du hast doch gesagt…", „…ich habe lediglich deine Verträumtheit eingerechnet!". Erneut verdreht der Blonde die Augen und beide verließen lachend das Zimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Kai hatte es befürchtet. Nicht nur das ihm diese ganze Gesellschaft schon nach weniger als fünf Minuten auf die Nerven ging und er wirklich der einzige in seinem Alter war, nein, er saß auch noch direkt zwischen Masa und seinem Vater. Er konnte sich schon denken, dass dies die Schuld seines Vaters war. Schließlich konnte man dann ja von beiden Seiten eingreifen, falls er scheiße bauen würde. Leicht mürrisch lehnte er sich nach hinten und musterte die vornehme Gesellschaft.

Ein leises seufzten trat über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen. Niemand würde vermuten, dass hier der größte Abschaum zusammen sitzt. Die Köpfe der Unterwelt von vielen Ländern. Und er saß mitten drin. Langsam konnte Kai verstehen, warum sein Vater sagte –Das ist vielleicht schon zu viel verlangt-, denn langsam sah er es auch so.

Er hörte nicht auf die Gespräche die die Männer führten. Vielmehr war er wieder in seiner kleinen Gedanken Welt in der er versuchte an alles zu denken außer den Mann links neben sich. „Kai…Kai!!" erschrocken richtete der Blonde seinen Blick auf und sah seinem Beschützer in die Augen. /Nicht gut…/ von diesem Gedanken vorangetrieben wandt er den Blick schnell wieder ab. „Ist alles in Ordnung…willst du nichts essen?"

Essen? Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das vor ihm ein Teller mit Suppe als Vorspeise stand. Wie war der da hingekommen? Spielte keine Rolle. Er setzte sich wieder Ordentlich hin, sagte nichts auf Masas leicht besorgte Frage und begann zu essen. /Oh man ich will hier weg…ich halt das nicht aus…/.

Dem ersten Gang des Essens folgte nach langem warten der zweite und nach erneut langem warten der dritte. Kais Laune hatte den Tiefpunkt erreicht und er brauchte alle Kraft dies nicht zu Zeigen. Er war doch total Luft für alle, warum also sollte er denn bitte hier dabei sein. Obwohl im es so lieber war, als wenn ihn jemand beachten würde.

Seine Neugier wurde geweckt als sich der Mann ihm schräg gegenüber, soweit Kai wusste, war dessen Name Keita, anfing mit Masa zu unterhalten. „Ein Mann wie sie Araki-san sollte nicht alleine sein, sie sollten heiraten!".

/Moooooment mal…haaaaaaaaaaaaaalt, er ist mir…, Kai setzte sich wieder gerade hin blickte auf die Serviette vor sich und spitzte seine Ohren was das Gespräch anging. Nichts um ihn herum, nahm der Blonde noch wahr, nur dieses Gespräch.

„Ich verstehe ihre Ansicht nicht, Araki-san. Vielleicht sollte ich ihnen mal meine Tochter vorstellen, sie ist die perfekte Ehefrau und es würde sicherlich die Beziehungen unsere Clans noch mehr festigen". Keita trank einen kleinen Schluck Rotwein, wandt den Blick jedoch nicht von Masa ab.

„Hoffentlich erstickst du an dem Wein…er gehört mir!", murrte Kai leise. Als ihn Kaita, Masa ein weiterer Fremder Mann, sein Vater und Kyosuke anblickten, wurde Kai klar, dass er dies nicht nur Gedacht hatte. Schlagartig drehte sich ihm der Magen und er begann unsicher von einem Gesicht zum anderen zu blicken. Er schluckte schwer. /Böser Fehler…, dachte er panisch, als er Kaitas zornigen Blick sah!

/Nichts wie weg…, er sprang auf, blickte weder seinen Vater, Masa noch Kyosuke an und verschwand mit dem Satz „Ein Glas Wein war doch zu viel in meinem Alter…".

Totenstille trat unter den Menschen am Tisch ein. Alle, auch die, welche vom Gespräch nichts mitbekommen hatte, blickten dem blonden Mann hinterher. In Saganos Gesicht loderte Zorn auf. Er hatte es fast geahnt, dass sein Sohn so etwas bringen würde. Nun ja nicht gerade diese Richtung, aber irgendeine krumme Aktion. Erst als Kyosuke und Keita anfingen zu lachen, verwandelte sich Saganos zornige Mine in eine fragende um.

Masa hingegen verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Erst sollte er verkuppelt werden, dann mischt sich Kai ein und das auch noch mit SO einem Satz, und nun lachte sein Gegenüber zusammen mit Kyosuke. „Kann mich mal bitte jemand aufklären?" Zischte er leicht wütend und gleichzeitig mit Sagano zusammen.

„Nun…", Kyosuke beruhigte sich wieder. „…das eben war der Grund warum ich erst heute Nachmittag bei Euch war!"

Als Kyosuke merkte, dass die beiden Männer immer noch nicht verstanden rollte er mit den Augen! Er stand auf trat hinter Masa und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter „Komm mit, ich werde es dir erklären!"

Als Keita begann Sagano auf zu klären, richtete sich Masa widerwillig auf und folgte Kyosuke aus dem großen Raum. „Nun…was war das eben bitte?"

„Ich würde sagen, ein Geschenk!"

Nachdem Kai die ersten Meter nachdem er den großen Gala Raum verlassen hatte gerannt war, hatte er sein Schritttempo nun wieder verringert. Jetzt war alles vorbei! Wieso hatte er seine Klappe nicht halten können, er wollte es doch nur denken. Leise trat er die Stufen hinauf zu seiner Kabine, davor lehnte er sich an die Rehling und blickte in die Dunkelheit.

Er konnte sich schon gut vorstellen wie sein Vater jetzt drauf war, dieser würde ihn, sobald er ihn in die Finger bekommt rund machen. Wenn das nach diesem Ausrutscher noch ausreichen würde. Und Masa? /Der wird mich nie wieder ansehen…, traurig ließ Kai den Kopf sinken.

Einige Zeit stand er so dar, doch anstatt in sein Zimmer zu gehen, verließ er die Etage wieder über die Treppe, ging außen an einem Restaurant vorbei und warf einen flüchtigen Blick hinein. Einen kurzen Moment blieb erstehen und beobachtete ein Paar. „Liebe kann auch andere Seiten haben…", flüsterte er leise vor sich her und seufzte schwer. /Ich bezweifle das ich jemals in solch einen Genuss kommen werde.../.

Traurig stieg er die letzten Stufen zum Hauptdeck hinunter, ging am Pool vorbei und der dazugehörigen Bar und stieg wenige Stufen wieder Empor zum Bug. Dort war er komischerweise alleine, was ihm umso lieber war. Er ließ sich auf einer kleinen edlen Holzbank nieder und löste den Knoten seiner Krawatte. Die brauchte er jetzt auch nicht mehr. Mürrisch steckte er diese weg und hob seinen Kopf um die Sterne zu betrachtet.

/Als ich noch klein war habe ich mir so oft die Sternen mit Masa zusammen angesehen…das war die beste Bestechung die er machen konnte damit ich endlich schlafen ging…, Kai musste schmunzeln.

_Egal wie schrecklich diese Welt manchmal ist. Wie weit Menschen voneinander entfernt sind die sich lieben. Dort oben werden sie wieder vereint sein. Jeder Mensch der nicht mehr auf der Erde ist, wird dort oben sein, ein Stern in der Ferne und so lange von dort über seine Geliebten Menschen wachen, bis diese an seiner Seite sind._

Das waren Masas Worte als Kai noch klein war. Nie hatte Kai diese Worte vergessen. Damals stellte er sich immer vor, dass er irgendwann nicht mit Masa von der Erde in den Himmel sah, sondern vom Himmel zur Erde.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Mit einem Schwung stand Kai auf und trat auf die Rehling zu. Mit verschränkten Armen stütze er sich darauf ab und blickte weiter in den Himmel. Eine kleine Sternschnuppe kreuze ihren Weg durch Kais Blickfeld.

Mit glänzenden Augen blickte er ihr nach. „Selbst wenn…wäre er doch unerreichbar…", flüsterte er leise und ließ seinen Kopf hängen.

„Bei einer Sternschnuppe, sollte man sich etwas wünschen! Und nicht solche Aussagen treffen…". Erschrocken drehte Kai sich um „M-masa…was…was machst du denn hier…" er musterte seinen Gegenüber kritisch. „W--wie lange bist du schon hier?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte ihn an und trat einige Schritte auf den Blonden zu. Dieser wich instinktiv einige Schritte weg. Er wollte und konnte Masa nicht zu nahe sein. Nicht jetzt, nicht nach den letzten Tagen, nicht nach diesem Abend. Er wollte den Blick von seinem Beschützer wenden, doch konnte er nicht. Warum sah er keine Wut in seinem Ausdruck, keine Enttäuschung? Er musste was sagen, aber was?

Nervös nestelte der Blonde mit den Fingern an seinem Hemd. „Das…eben…ich…ich wollte das nicht…ich…weiß auch nicht…warum…", Kai brach ab. Alles was über seine Lippen kam war die reinste Lüge. Denn er war froh es gesagt zu haben. Auch wenn er sich damit in eine sehr brenzlige Lage geschafft hatte. „Du wolltest das nicht? War es denn nicht die Wahrheit?" Wenige Schritte trennten beide nun noch. „Ich gehöre nicht dir?" Hakte Masa leise nach und musterte den nervösen Blonden genau.

„Ich..nein…also…doch…NEIN…versteh doch…", „Was soll ich verstehen Bon?" verlangte der ältere zu wissen und zerstörte nun den letzten kleinen Abstand zwischen ihnen. Kai wandt den Blick zur Seite und Atmete tief durch, bevor er ihn ernst und zugleich traurig wieder anblickte. „Du gehörst nicht mir. Auch wenn ich mir wünschen würde, dass du mir, dein Herz mir gehören würde, ebenso wie meines dir gehört, so kann ich das nicht verlangen. Es war töricht so etwas zu sagen, aber ich wollte es nur denken! Alleine mir das vorzustellen, dass du eine Frau heiraten könntest…ich war eifersüchtig, auch wenn ich dazu kein Recht habe!"

Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt, oder war es dieses mal nur gedacht. Nein, er hatte es gesagt. /Ich glaubs nicht…langsam mach ich mir selbst Angst!!/ Kai wollte wieder einige Schritte von Masa weichen, doch er ließ ihn nicht entkommen, packte ihn am Arm und hielt ihn an genau dieser Stelle fest. Als Kai den Blick wieder abwenden wollte, legte Masa seine andere Hand an Kais Wangen und zwang ihn somit ihn weiterhin anzusehen. Kai wollte die Augen schließen, wollte nicht sehen wie Masa ihn nach seinen Worten nun Anblickte, aber seine Lider hörten nicht darauf. Wieder war er erschrocken und doch erstaunt wie ihn sein Beschützer ansah.

„Bevor du wieder flüchtest, darf ich dazu bitte auch noch was sagen?" Bat Masa ihn liebevoll. „Ich… ich weiß nicht ob ich das hören will! Ich meine, ich weiß was du jetzt sagen wirst, also erspar mir das bitte und gehe wieder zu dieser Gesellschaft!"

Enttäuscht ließ Masa seinen Bon gehen. „Dich interessiert es also nicht was ich denke? Was ich fühle?" Fragte er leise und trat einen Schritt zurück. Kai schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein…ich will es nicht wissen! Ich weiß was du fühlst und was du sagen willst, und genau deswegen will ich es nicht hören…das ertrag ich heute nicht mehr. Sags mir, wenn wir wieder zu hause sind, und lass mich so immerhin noch ein Paar Stunden lang Träumen…davon wie ich es mir vorstelle! Und nun…entschuldige mich…ich werde auf mein Zimmer gehen…". Schnellen Schrittes huschte Kai an dem Schwarzhaarigen vorbei und rannte die kleine Treppe hinunter und verschwand nur wenige Sekunden danach aus Masas Blickfeld.

Der Yakuza seufzte schwer. Kyosuke hatte also Recht, für Kai war es keine Verliebtheit, wie Masa anfangs dachte. Der Blonde empfand das gleiche für ihn, wie er für ihn. /Verdammt Masa was stehst du noch hier…du solltest endlich mal klaren Tisch machen…, ermahnte er sich und folgte so schnell er konnte seinem Bon, auch wenn er ihn nicht mehr sah. Kai wollte in sein Zimmer und dort ging nun auch er hin.

Dunkel. Es war Dunkel, nicht ein kleiner Lichtschein kam aus Kais Zimmer. Masa klopfte und klopfte an der Tür, doch Kai öffnete nicht. „Kai, bitte mach auf! Auch wenn du es nicht hören willst, ich will dir meine Seite auch erläutern." Nichts geschah. Die Tür blieb verschlossen und das Licht aus. /Verdammt!!/ Wütend schlug Masa mit der Faust gegen die Wand neben der Tür.

„Die Wand kann auch nichts dafür…außerdem ist er nicht in seinem Zimmer!" Masa verdrehte die Augen. „Verfolgst du mich jetzt?" Er blickte seinen Besten Freund an. „Nein, dass nicht. Eher Zufall…ich denke du hast jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten! Erstens, du gehst ans Heck zu ihm und sorgst dafür das er dir zuhört oder zweitens, du wartest hier!" Kyosuke grinste zufrieden und suchte die Karte für seine Kabine. Eigentlich wollte er sich nur was holen und hatte daher die Gesellschaft verlassen.

„Es gibt auch noch eine dritte!" murrte Masa leise. „Ach? Wirklich? Und wie wäre die?". „Ich gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer und lege mich schlafen!"

Kyosuke fing an zu lachen. „Wenn du es schaffst diese Möglichkeit zu nehmen dann mache ich eine Woche lang was du willst, deine ganzen staubigen Akten und was dir eben sonst noch einfällt!"

Erneut verdrehte Masa die Augen und ging auf seinen besten Freund zu. „Klingt verlockend…" er grinste breit! „Ja, aber nicht so verlockend wie das, was hinten am Heck auf dich wartet!" Kyosuke hatte endlich die Karte zu seiner Tür gefunden. „Wie recht du hast mein Freund!" mit diesen Worten verschwand Masa, mit dem festen Vorhaben, Kai nicht noch einmal entwischen zu lassen.


	9. Chapter 9

Kapitel 9

Kai wollte wirklich in sein Zimmer. Doch als er davor stand, hatte er sich wieder um entschieden. Er ärgerte über sich selbst. Warum wollte er Masa nicht zuhören. Vielleicht hätte er dann doch genau das gehört was er sich schon lange wünschte. „Wers glaubt" murrte er leise und blickte am Schiff hinunter. Die Schrauben des riesigen Luxusschiffes wirbelten das Wasser wild umher. Eigentlich ein schönes Bild, fand Kai und schmunzelte kurz.

Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, als erst rechts neben ihm ein Arm erschien und dann links. „Jetzt…wirst du mir zuhören!" Flüsterte Masa dem Blonden ins Ohr. Kai spürte Masas Körper eng an dem seinen. Ein wohliger Schauer durchzog seinen Körper. Er wollte widersprechen, ihm sagen das es ihn noch immer nicht interessierte. Aber er blieb still.

„Woher kannst du wissen was ich denke. Was ich über dich denke, und was ich für dich fühle?!" Masas Mund war immer noch nahe bei Kais Ohr. „Ich..ich…weiß es einfach…Freundschaft…mehr ist das doch nicht…und der Kuss… ja vielleicht…aber du warst betrunken…und ich meine…also…".

Schnell drehte Masa den Blonden zu sich um, schlang seinen rechten Arme um dem schmalen Körper und hob mit der linken Hand das Kinn des Blonden an. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihm, blickte ihm tief in die Augen. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen schloss er seine Augen und zog den Jüngeren noch enger an sich. Sanft begann der Kuss, Masa wollte nichts überstützen und dem Jüngeren Zeit geben zu reagieren sich vielleicht sogar weg zu stoßen, doch Kai tat es nicht. Im Gegenteil, nachdem er seine Verwunderung überwunden hatte, wanderte er mit beiden Händen in Masas Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss sanft.

„Jetzt, bin ich nicht betrunken…" flüsterte Masa leise und strich Kai sanft über die Wange. Stimmt, das musste sogar Kai zugeben. Aber warum tat er es dann? „Bist du jetzt bereit mir zu zuhören?" Stumm nickte Kai und wartete drauf das Masa ihm sagte was hier los war. Betete dass seine Gefühle doch erhört werden würden.

Lächelnd nickte Masa, griff nach Kais Hand und ging mit ihm zu einer kleinen Bank. Als er sich hingesetzt hatte, zog er den Blonden schnell auf seinen Schoß und genoss dessen verwundertes und doch zugleich verwirrtes Gesicht. „Ich glaube…in der Art hatten wir dieses Thema schon mal. Nur das es dieses mal anders ausgehen wird, als das letzte Mal!" „Und das weißt du jetzt schon Masa?" Fragt Kai unsicher nach, momentan wusste er rein gar nichts mehr. Nicht mehr was er denken sollte, was er fühlen sollte!

„Ja, denn dieses mal, werde ich dich und mich selbst nicht mehr belügen", lächelnd strich er eine kleine Blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht des jüngeren. „Be-belügen?" Masa nickte. „Kai, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich nichts für dich empfinde, dann wäre das gelogen. Und das weißt du genau so gut wie ich. Aber meine Empfindungen sind nicht wie damals, Brüderlich, Freundschaftlich oder gar Väterlich…sie sind stärker. Seit ich dich kenne, bist du schon ein besonderer Mensch für mich. Aber umso länger ich dich kenne, umso Älter du wirst… empfinde ich mehr. Gefühle die ich vielleicht als dein Beschützer nicht hegen dürfte, die ich als Mann einem anderen Mann nicht gegenüber hegen dürfte. Zumindest wenn man dies vom Gesellschaftlichen Aspekt sieht. Aber ich kann nichts mehr dagegen tun. Ich kann nicht mehr gegen das was ich fühle ankämpfen ich will es zulassen. Lieber kämpfe ich mit auftretenden Konsequenzen, als weiter gegen meine Gefühle dir gegen über".

Kai war perplex. Starrte einige Zeit lang ohne etwas zu sagen in Masas wunderschöne tief dunkle Augen. „Was sind das für Gefühle Masa…was empfindest du für mich?" Kaum hörbar verließen diese Worte Kais Lippen. „Ich liebe dich Kai….ich begehre dich, ich möchte dir mein Herz schenken, so wie du mir deines Geschenkt hast. Ich möchte mein Leben mit dir teilen…"

Kai bemerkte nicht wie kleine Tränen aus seinen Augen über seine Wangen liefen. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild, sein Körper bebte förmlich unter den aufkommenden freudigen Gefühlen. Masa strich mit dem Daumen vorsichtig die Tränen weg und lächelt den Blonden an. „Ich liebe dich Kai Sagano und ich werde dich so schnell nicht mehr hergeben, außer du würdest mir jetzt sagen, dass du mich nicht liebst und nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben möchtest!"

„Wie…wie könnte ich so etwas sagen…verlangen, nachdem ich diesen Moment so lange ersehnt habe…" fast wimmernd äußerte Kai dies.

Der Blonde hatte seinen Körper nicht mehr unter Kontrolle. Mehr Tränen verließen seine Augen, er zitterte leicht am ganzen Körper und fiel Masa nun den Hals. Freudig schluchzend drückte er sich enger denn je an seinen Beschützer. Ich liebe dich…ich liebe dich Masa…schon so lange…!"

Masa war einen Moment geschockt über den plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch seines Bons. Er legte seine Arme fest um den schlanken Körper und strich dem kleineren sanft und beruhigend durchs Haar. „Lass uns jetzt…genau in diesem Moment anfangen einen Neuen Weg in unserem Leben ein zu schlagen…zusammen!" Flüsterte Masa leise und strich dem Blonden immer noch sanft durchs Haar. „Ja…Ja, nichts soll uns mehr trennen…" langsam beruhigte sich Kai wieder, löste sich etwas von Masa und sah ihn einen kurzen Augenblick fasziniert an, bevor er magisch von den Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen angezogen wurde.

„Könnte man ja fast eifersüchtig werden".

„Such dir einen Frau, hier laufen doch genug rum!"

„Boss!!"

„Was denn?! Ich ziehe es vor die beiden noch einen Moment zu beobachten. Hat lange genug gedauert, bis sie soweit waren!"

Kyosuke grinste breit und blickte nach unten, wo sein Bester Freund und der Junge Herren der Saganos auf einer Bank saßen und sich in ihrem neuen Glück hingaben.

„Ich meine es ernst Kyosuke, ich stell dich frei. Such dir eine Frau!" Sagano seufzte zufrieden und sah den Yakuza an. „Ich brauche keine Frau Boss!", „Na dann eben einen Mann, ist mir doch auch egal!" Kyosukes geschockte Mine belustigte den alten Mann und er fing an zu lachen. Er lehnte sich an die weiß getäfelte Wand. „Nun ja, vielleicht solltest du auch warten bis wir morgen Abend wieder zu Hause sind!"

„Wie meinen Sie das?" Wollte Kyosuke wissen setzte einen fragenden Blick auf.

„Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass du die Nächte gerne im Nordviertel verbringst!"

Ein Anblick für die Götter. Selten sah man Kyosuke so wie jetzt, Verlegen!

„Nicht, dass ich den Job deines Partners, ich denke man kann ihn Partner nennen, eine kleine Liebschaft ist das nicht mehr, dafür geht das doch schon zu lange, mögen würde. Aber nun ja, es ist dein Privatleben!"

„Äh…also…ich…ich bin müde, sie hatten mich freigestellt, ja?" Sagano nickte breit grinsend. „Dann…dann geh ich jetzt sch-schlafen!" Kyosuke drehte sich um „Vergiss nicht, in der Silvester Nacht sind die Handynetze überlastet, telefonier lieber gleich mit ihm!" Darauf sagte Kyosuke lieber nichts mehr und verschwand mit einem Hochroten Kopf. Woher wusste der Alte Mann das bitte. Er hatte damit gerechnet das Masa es rausbekommen würde, aber doch nicht Sagano. /Er offenbart immer neue Seiten! Wenn man glaubt den Boss endlich zu kennen, zeigt er wieder was neues und man muss von vorne anfangen. Kein wunder das jeder solchen Respekt hat, man weiß ja gar nicht wo man bei dem Mann dran ist/.


	10. Chapter 10

Kapitel 10

Erschrocken zuckte Kai zusammen und klammerte sich an Masa. „Was...?" Auch Masa hatte sich danke des plötzlichen Kraches erschrocken. Er blickte auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk und schmunzelte. „0.00 Uhr Kai…ein Neues Jahr!" erklärte er leise und richtete sich mit Kai auf . „Silvester…" murmelte Kai leise und trat wie Masa zur Rehling um sich das Feuerwerk anzusehen. „…das hatte ich ganz vergessen!" Masa zog ihn in seine Arme und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Blonden Schopf. „Ja ich auch…zumindest in der Zeit wo du mir so nahe warst!" Gestand er und betrachtete fasziniert das Feuerwerk weiter.

Fasziniert betrachten beide das Feuerwerk. Eines war dem Blonden klar, so qualvoll das letzte Jahr auch war, vielleicht musste es so sein, denn nun hatte er Masa und er war sich sicher, dass er mit ihm Glücklich werden würde... Ja, denn er liebete den Yakuza von ganzem Herzen und würde ihn niemals wieder her geben.

Kai hatte die Augen geschlossen und richtete seinen Kopf dem warmen Wasserstrahl entgegen. Ein kleines lächeln stand immer noch auf seinem Gesicht. Seit Masa ihm vor weniger als einer Stunde gesagt hatte das er ihn auch liebte, fühlte Kai sich Pudelwohl.

Nach einem kurzen Moment stellte er das Wasser ab und trat aus der Dusche, griff nach dem weißen Handtuch links neben ihm und begann sich abzutrocknen. Masa wartete auf ihn in dem kleinen Wohnzimmer.

Nachdem das Feuerwerk vorbei war und Kai durch und durch kalt war, hatten beide beschlossen es sich in Kais Kabine gemütlich zu machen. Zuvor schickte Masa den Blonden jedoch zum aufwärmen unter die Dusche. Viel hatte nicht mehr gefehlt und beide wären zusammen hier gelandet.

Ein leises seufzten, trat über Kais Lippen. Zu gerne hätte er mit dem älteren geduscht. Jetzt wo er wusste das er ihn lieben durfte...konnte er gar nicht mehr genug bekommen. Aber wer weiß wo das geendet hätte, dachte er leicht mürrisch, band sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und blickte in den Spiegel. Nun, wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er das es dort endet.

So wie er war, nur mit dem Handtuch um den Hüften trat er wieder ins Wohnzimmer und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen mit einem zuckersüßen lächeln an. Masa brauchte einen kurzen Moment um das lächeln zu erwidern. Dieser musste sich erst mal wieder von dem atemberaubenden Anblick erholen.

„Du solltest dir was anziehen...!" Schlug der Yakuza vor und stand auf.

„Meinst du?" Kai dachte nicht darüber nach was er sagte, er tat es einfach.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging Masa auf ihn zu. Kurz vor dem Blonden blieb er stehen und lächelte ihn sanft an. „Du machst es mir nicht gerade leicht, mich zurück zu halten."

Aus Kais lächeln wurde ein grinsen. Ich habe auch nicht vor es dir leicht zu machen..., dachte er. Langsam löste er das Handtuch und ließ es auf den Boden fallen. Der Blonde hatte einfach seinen Verstand abgeschaltet und hörte nun auf das was er wirklich wollte und nicht auf das was passieren darf und was nicht. Das einzige was er wollte war dem Schwarzhaarigen nahe sein, so nahe wie noch nie!

Wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt, diesen Körper ohne Kleidung betrachten zu können. Ein schmunzeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht als er diesen vollkommenen Anblick einen Moment genoss. Von den Füßen wanderte sein Blick langsam Stück für Stück höher, ruhe einen Moment auf bei den Hüften und wanderte dann weiter nach oben zu den Augen. Augen welche ihm mit einem bisher unbekannten Verlangen anstarrten. „Du bist so schön…", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige in einem leisen heißeren Ton, bevor er eine Hand an die Wange des Blonden legte und seine Lippen auf die Verführerisch einladenden des anderen senkte. Dieser empfing ihn gierig mit der Zunge, schlang die Arme um den großen Muskulösen Körper.

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass du es möchtest…" fragte Masa vorsichtig nach, hauchte seinem Bon einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn und blickte ihn ernst und zugleich liebevoll an. Noch würde er sich zurück halten können, doch würde er erst einmal anfangen, seine Leidenschaft, mit dem Jüngeren zu teilen, so war er sich sicher, dass es kein halt mehr gab. „Jaa, ich will dir endlich nahe sein, nahe auf eine weiße, die ich bisher nur aus meinen Träumen kenne…". Wie Federn, leicht und tanzend strömten diese Worte aus Kais Mund. Jetzt, wo sie endlich mal so weit waren, jetzt, wo sie niemand stören konnte, wollte er nicht mehr zurück. Sein Herz, sein Körper, seine Seele, alles schrie nach seinem Beschützer.

„Gut…", flüsterte Masa ihm leise ins Ohr und Kai zuckte leicht zusammen. Wenn es einen Stelle war, an welche er besonders Empfindlich reagierte, außer dem guten Stück zwischen seinen Beinen, dann waren es seine Ohren. Eine Stelle, die sich Masa, so wie es aussah, schnell gemerkt hatte.

Von Kais rechtem Ohr senkte er Federleichte küsse, am Hals hinunter und wanderte zum linken, ließ seine Zunge kurz in die Ohrmuschel eintauchen und genoss die leichte Vibration seines Bons auf diese Geste.

Langsam dirigierte er den Blonden rückwärts Richtung Bett. Kai nestelte in dieser Zeit an Masas Hemd und streifte es ihm dann von den Schultern. Er wollte ihn sehen, endlich richtig sehen.

Nachdem auch Masa von seinem letzten Kleidungsstück befreit war, drückte dieser den kleinen Wildfang aufs Bett und legte sich seitlich zu ihm.

Scheu begann der Blonde seine schmalen langen Finger auf Wanderschaft zu schicken, erkundete den Rücken seines Beschützers, tastete jede kleine Einzelheit ab, folgte den leicht rauen Konturen, des Drachens. Er wollte nicht untätig sein, wollte Masa auch etwas von sich geben, doch mit jeder Berührung klopfte sein Herz stärker, drohte hervorzubrechen.

„Genieße einfach…", Masa griff nach Kais rechtem Arm, zog diesen nach vorne, setzte einen sanften Kuss auf den Handrücken und drängte diese aufs Bett. Das gleiche tat er mit der anderen Hand. Kai brauchte nicht zu sagen wie er sich fühlte, ob nervös, Angst, erregt, gut…Masa sah es in seinen Augen. Ein sanftmütiges lächeln zierte die sonst so starre Yakuzamine und brachte Kai zum schmunzeln.

„Schließe deine Augen Bon, konzentriere dich auf das was du fühlst…und scheue dich nicht davor mir zu sagen, wenn du etwas nicht möchtest oder etwas ersehnst…ja?" Nach einem Stummen nicken, schloss Kai langsam seine Augen, atmete tief durch und wartete auf das kommende.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Wieder nahm sich Masa einen kurzen Moment Zeit um diesen Augenblick einzufangen, bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf den warmen, schon leicht salzig schmeckenden Körper des Blonden senkte. Begann jeden Zentimeter der Haut mit Küssen zu bedecken und genoss, dass keuchen des Jüngeren, welches in seine Ohren drang.

Geschickt umkreiste er die linke Brustwarze mit seiner Zunge, wartete darauf dass diese sich ihm entgegen richtete und biss dann leicht hinein. Dieses Spiel wiederholte er ein Paar Mal und widmete dann jene Sorgfalt der anderen.

Kais keuchen begann sich mit einem leichten stöhnen zu mischen. Musik in Masas Ohren. Von dieser Musik angetrieben, setzte er seinen Weg weiter nach unten fort, umspielte den Bauchnabel und brachte endlich seine Hände ins Spiel. Diese Strichen sanft über die Innenseite der Oberschenkel, mieden jedoch das heiße Zentrum des Jungen.

Während seine Hände dieses Zentrum mieden, suchten seine Lippen, seine Zunge genau jenen süßen Ort. Er hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf die Spitze des mittlerweile prallen Gliedes und neckte die Eichel einen Moment mit der Zungenspitze bevor er seine Lippen um die Erektion schloss. Wieder ließ er seine Zunge tanzen, entlockte Kai ein tiefes nach mehr forderndes stöhnen.

Erst als der schlanke Körper unter sich begann, zu zittern, sich zu winden, ließ er kurz von ihm ab und blickte hinauf. Kai hatte seine Augen noch geschlossen und wimmerte vor Lust. Seine Hände hatte der jüngere ins Bettlaken gekrallt. Masa löste diese und umschloss sie mit seinen eigenen Händen. „Wehre dich nicht gegen deine Gefühle, vertrau mir, ich weiß was ich mache und ich weiß was ich will…". Masas Stimme war noch tiefer, noch verlangender geworden. Wieder umschloss er Kais Glied mit seinen Lippen, saugte leicht daran, triezte ihn, bis er den lauten Aufschrei und den leicht herben Geschmack vernahm. Gierig nahm er alles in sich auf und ließ dann von dem geschwächten Jungen ab.

Langsam öffnete Kai seine Augen. Sein Herz schlug wie wild, sein Atem schwer außer Kontrolle. „Aber….", weiter kam er nicht, denn Masas Lippen versiegelten die seinen. Gierig umschlangen sich ihre Zungen, suchten sich, stießen sich weg.

„Masa, bitte…ich möchte dich spüren…", bevor mich der Mut dazu verlässt, fügte Kai in Gedanken noch hinzu. Er liebte diesen Mann, doch langsam kam die Nervosität und damit auch die Angst vor dem kommenden.

„Vertraust du mir?" Masa wusste, dass der Blonde ihm vertraut, doch er wollte es hören, wollte noch ein letztes mal die Genehmigung einfordern. „Ja, so wie sonst keinem…!"

Sanft strich die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen von der Außenseite des linken Oberschenkels zur Innenseite hinunter zum Knie. Er winkelte das Bein seines Bons ein wenig an, um besser an sein Ziel zu kommen. Deutlich konnte er in Kais Augen die aufsteigende Angst sehen, doch Kai brauchte keine haben. Er wollte das dem Blonden diese Nacht unvergessen blieb, als eine wundervolle Nacht, eine Nacht woran Kai und auch er selbst sich immer wieder gerne erinnern würden.

Er legt sich zwischen Kais Beine und küsste den Blonden sanft. Leicht begann er seine Hüften zu bewegen und sich an dem jungen zu reiben. Es dauerte nicht lange da leuchtet in Kais Augen wieder das Feuer der Erregung und auch zwischen seinen Beinen schien der Junge sich schnell erholt zu haben.

Kai konnte nicht wirklich glauben was hier gerade passierte. So lange hatte er von diesem Moment geträumt. Hatte sich in seinen Gedanken so viel ausgemalt wie es sein würde, doch das hier übertraf alles.

Der Blonde bekam selbst kaum mit wie seine Nervosität und die damit verbunden Angst begannen zu sinken. Viel zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt alle Gefühle die Momentan durch seinen Körper strömten zu genießen.

Masa strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über die warmen weichen Lippen des Blonden und wanderte dann am Hals, den Oberkörper hinab zwischen seine Beine. Kais regelmäßiges keuchen, ging langsam in ein leises stöhnen über, doch als der Blonde spürte, wie Masa mit seinen Fingern an seinem Po ankamen, hielt er einen Moment die Luft an. Sein Körper verspannte sich automatisch.

Der Schwarzhaarige massierte den engen Muskelring von außen und wartete darauf das sich der Blonde wieder begann zu entspannen. Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann konnte er ohne Widerstand ein Stück mit seinem Finger eindringen. Kai schloss fest die Augen und stöhnte auf.

Es fühlte sich komisch an, anders als erwartet. Es tat nicht weh, es war ein nur so ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Umso weiter Masa mit seinem Finger vordrang, umso mehr hatte Kai das Gefühl, dass etwas in ihm war, was dort eindeutig nicht hingehörte. Erst als der Schwarzhaarige jenen Süßen Punkt im Inneren fand und Kai laut vor steigender Erregung aufschrie, verschwand dieses merkwürdige Gefühl vollkommen.

Langsam bewegte der Ältere seinen Finger, traf immer wieder jene lustvolle Stelle und genoss den Aufschrei seines Geliebten. Erst als er sich sicher war, dass Kai sich nur noch von seiner Lust leiten ließ, nahm er einen weiteren Finger hinzu.

„Masa...wie...ahh...", stöhnte der Blonde leise. „Was?" Hauchte Masa ihm leise ins Ohr und jagte dem Blonden somit eine Gänsehaut über dem Körper. „Wie hältst du das nur so lange...aus...ich...ich will dich endlich richtig spüren...ich halte das nicht mehr aus." Kai sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Verlegenheit und Neugier an.

Der Yakuza war froh diese Worte zu hören. Langsam wurde es wirklich schwer sich zurück zu halten. Kais Stöhnen, die deutlichen Vibrationen seinen Körpers, der rote erregende hauch auf seinen Wangen, all dies machte ihn verrückt. Er zog seine Finger zurück und legte sich nun richtig zwischen seine Beine.

Kai empfand nicht einen Moment Angst. Dafür war seine Lust viel zu hoch. Er wollte ihn endlich. Alles andere war ihm egal! Langsam, quälend Langsam drang der Schwarzhaarige ein. Kai kniff die Augen fest zu und murrte leise. Auch dieses mal tat es nicht weh, aber irgendwie war es ein erdrückendes Gefühl. „Halte es noch einen Moment durch...", bat Masa ihn leise und drang Stück für Stück weiter vor. Kai nickte leicht abwesend und krallte seine Hände in das weiße Bettlaken.

Das erdrückende Gefühl, wandelte sich von einem leichten Scherz in ein starkes ziehen. Der Blonde biss sich leicht auf die Lippen, hofft das dieses Gefühl schnell verschwand. Bitte entspann dich, bat Masa in Gedanken. Sanft strich der Yakuza über die Seiten des Blonden hinunter, senkte seine Lippen auf die des Blonden und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Schmerz in den Kuss zu lenken. Mit Erfolg. Langsam ergab sich Kai diesem beginnend sanften Kuss, immer mehr beruhigte sich sein Körper.

„Ahh...es wird besser...", hauchte Kai leise nachdem sich ihre Lippen trennten und lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen an. „Ja...". Nochmals küsste Masa den Blonden leicht. „Beweg dich...", bat Kai ihn leise. Doch Masa schüttelte den Kopf. „Noch nicht Koibito...hab noch ein wenig Geduld".

Masa war sich sicher, wenn er jetzt anfangen würde sich zu bewegen, dass der Schmerz zurück kehren würde. Kai schien zu verstehen, denn er nickte kurz atmete tief durch und löste seine Hände vom Bettlaken. Der drang den Älteren zu berühren wuchs in seinem Inneren.

Er strich hauchzart mit den Fingern über die Schultern, am Rücken hinunter. Deutlich konnte er die Konturen des Drachen spüren und er glitt an diesen Entlang. Sein Blick ruhte in den tief braunen Augen seines Liebhabers. Augen die vor Lust und Liebe strahlten. Ein stahlen, welches Kai noch nie in diesen Augen gesehen hatte.

Langsam zog sich Masa ein Stück aus ihm zurück und drang wieder vor. Das leise Lustvolle wimmern des Blonden, zeigten dem Yakuza, dass er sich keine Gedanken mehr machen musste. Kai war vollkommen entspannt und bereit die neuen Gefühle tief in sich aufzunehmen. Aus dem anfangs langsamen Rhythmus wurde ein schnellere, stärkere Rhythmus.

„Ahh Masa...mehr bitte...ich...", Kais Worte wurden von seinem eigenen Stöhnen unterbrochen. Er hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, fest schlang er seine Arme um den Schwarzhaarigen und schloss die Augen. Kleine Schweißperlen rannten über seinen Körper.

Lange würde er dem nicht mehr stand halten. Aber er wollte warten, wollte das sein Geliebter auf der gleichen Stufe der Lust wie er stand. „Sperre dich nicht gegenüber dem was du fühlst...", Masas Stimme war rau geworden, rau und tief vor Erregung. „Aber ich will nicht alleine...", schnell versiegelte der ältere die Lippen des Jungen mit einem Kuss. „Nichts wirst du alleine...ab sofort sind wir zusammen...und das hier wirst du auch nicht alleine erleben, also lass dich fallen...und nimm mich mit dir...".

Ausgelöst von diesen sanften durchdringenden Worten, entspannte Kai seinen Körper und ließ die letzte woge der Erregung hindurch gleiten. Noch fester als zuvor hielt er sich an dem Yakuza fest und ergab sich mit einem lauten Aufschrei seinen Gefühlen. Wie Masa gesagt hatte, Kai nahm ihn mit, riss ihn ihn den tiefen Schlund der Erregung.

Als Kai die Augen öffnete lag er in Masas Armen. Diese strich sanft über seine Wangen und lächelte ihn an. „War ich etwa...", „Absolut weggetreten!" Beendet Masa den Satz und auf Kais Wangen bildete sich ein leicht roter Hauch. „Ist dir das etwa peinlich?" Wollte der Yakuza wissen und Kai nickte leicht. „Das brauch es nicht...!" Kai schwieg einige Zeit lang. Kuschelte sich eng in die starken beschützenden Arme seines Liebhabers.

„Vielleicht hätte ich nicht davor duschen sollen...", murmelte der Blonde leise und kicherte. „Doch...doch, das hat dich nämlich entspannt...". „Moment mal soll das heißen du hast das hier schon geplant!" Kai richtet sich auf und sah den Schwarzhaarige fragend an. Dieser lachte kurz, „Das nicht, aber irgendwie erhofft. Aber hättest du mir nicht deutlich gemacht, dass du es auch willst, dann wäre ich nicht soweit gegangen!".

Spielerisch knuffte Kai Masa in die Seite „Du Schuft!" Meckerte er gespielt und setzte sich hin. Der ältere richtet sich ebenfalls auf. „So und nun... runde zwei in der Dusche oder lieber im Whirlpool?"

Blitzschnell drehte Kai sich zu ihm um „Runde zwei?" Masa nickte und richtet sich auf. Er reichte Kai seine Hand und zog ihn mit ins Bad.

Wenn das neue Jahr schon so gut begann, konnte es nicht schlecht werden. Zumindest hoffte Kai dies Inständig. Das einzige was ihm noch Sorgen machte war, wie sein Vater wohl reagieren würde wenn er dies mitbekam.

Das Kai sich darüber momentan unnötige Sorgen machte, sollte er erst viel Später erfahren!


End file.
